Muramasa: The Demon Blade
Originally known as Oboro Muramasa (朧村正) in Japan, Muramasa: The Demon Blade is a 2-D side-scroller Hack 'n Slash, Role-Playing game for the Nintendo Wii. It was released on the 9th of September 2009 in the US and the 27th of November 2009 in Europe. Set in the Genroku Era in Japan, the game follows the story of two different protagonists - Kisuke, a fugitive ninja who has lost his memory, and Momohime, a princess who has been possessed by a dark spirit. Muramasa: The Demon Blade was later ported to the PlayStation Vita under the name Muramasa: Rebirth. It was released on March 28, 2013 in Japan, June 25, 2013 in North America, and October 16, 2013 in Europe. In addition to a completely re-translated script, four new playable characters are planned to be released as downloadable content, each of whom have their own unique fighting style and short story. Plot Note: This page will contain the summary of Pandemonium of the Oboro Sword, Momohime's story & Ninja Scroll of the Demon Blade, Kisuke's story. For the summary of each act and exact dialogue, please check Pandemonium of the Oboro Sword and Ninja Scroll of the Demon Blade. Muramasa Rebirth DLC exclusive plot content such as Okoi will not be listed here. Momohime - Pandemonium of the Demon Blade Kisuke - Ninja Scroll of the Demon Blade Characters See also: Characters Playable Characters: * Momohime * Kisuke Supporting Characters: * Izuna Jinkuro * Kongiku * Yuzuruha * Yagyuu Yukinojo * Torahime * Senji Muramasa * Rankai * Oboroya Senju * Shikami Danjo Gameplay Note: This section covers the content from the Muramasa: The Demon Blade. Content exclusive to Muramasa Rebirth will not be mentioned here. Protagonists: The player is given between playing either Momohime or Kisuke. Both of their stats and data are saved in one data file. Difficulty: Legend.jpg|Muso Chaos.jpg|Shura Fury.jpg|Shigurui Before starting the game, the player must choose between one of the 2 difficulties, "Muso" and "Shura". Muso is the normal difficulty while Shura is the hard difficulty in the game. In Shura, the player deals less damage, enemies do more damage and auto-block is disabled, meaning you can get hit even when attacking. During the gameplay, the player can choose to swap difficulties at any time under the Setting section even when in battle. If the game is completed on Shura mode, a 3rd difficulty is unlocked called "Shigurui". Once this difficulty is chosen, you cannot change to the other two. This difficulty leaves you with 1 Life Flame regardless of level. However, auto-block is enabled. Forging, Weapons, Items & Cooking: Combat: Traveling: Momohime and Kisuke must travel to several locations in order to proceed in the story. Along with encountering enemies, they may also encounter the following:''' Barriers: Restaurants & Peddlers: Some of the provinces have their own unique restaurants and peddlers that sell similar things, but also different items that pertain to that province. To utilize these services, the player is able to obtain money from defeating enemies along the way. '''Money is used throughout the game to buy supplies such as Consumable Items, Cooking Supplies, Maps, and Accessories. There are two types of money used in the game: Ryo and mon. Mon is the main type of currency used throughout the game to buy items. A ryo represents 10,000 mon. Lairs & Barriers: Gallery Videos External Links Official Japanese Website